This invention relates to a computer system and a management server.
In recent years, PCI Express Switches (hereinafter, referred to as PCIeSW) are becoming more common in practical use; the number of PCI devices that can be mounted on a single computer has increased ten times as many as before. Such PCI devices support various functions including hot plug; accordingly, it is easy to add or replace a PCI device for a computer.
Various techniques related to the PCI device are disclosed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2, and Patent Literature 3).    Patent Literature 1: JP 2006-195870 A    Patent Literature 2: JP 2009-294828 A    Patent Literature 3: JP 2008-152787A